After He Died
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: WARNING. SPOILERS FOR SERIES FINALE!  What happens after Allison sees Joe's spirit? Just a little filler.


**_WARNING. SPOILERS FOR SERIES FINALE LIE WITHIN. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

_**A/N- Hey! So, I've always loved Medium, and the series finale was HEARTBREAKING! These are missing scenes after Allison sees Joe's spirit. **_

* * *

_The Morning After He Died  
_

Allison still sat on the edge of the bed, her face tear-stained and her nose stuffed up. Joe had long since disappeared, and now she was waiting for the girls to wake up.

How in the world would she tell them that Joe, their daddy, wouldn't be coming back? And what about Ariel? She just started college! How would she tell her that her daddy wouldn't be there to help her through the trials and troubles of college life?

"Oh, Joe, why?" She quietly sobbed. "I need you!"

"Mommy?"

Allison's head snapped up and she saw Bridgette and Marie in the doorway.

"Girls, I need to tell you something." She said softly. She was about to speak again, when the phone suddenly rang from the bedside. She was tempted to let it go to the answering machine, but decided against it.

"Dubois residence." She answered as bravely as she could.

"Is this a Mrs. Allison Dubois?" The unidentified voice asked. "Joe Dubois' wife?"

"Yes."

"Ma'am, I am so terribly sorry to inform you of this," he continued, "but the plane that your husband was on had an engine problem mid-flight."

"I know." She said softly, though the man didn't hear her.

"The plane went down over the pacific ocean." He told her. "We searched, but recovered nothing..And no one."

"He's gone." She stated rather than asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." The man said sullenly. "Again, I am so terribly sorry."

"I..I have to go now." Allison told him. She could feel herself slipping into shock. Maybe it was just getting the tangible confirmation, or maybe it just took this long for it to _really_ hit her, she didn't know.

Bridgette and Marie were sitting worriedly next to her, on Joe's spot of the bed, watching her intently.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Marie asked her.

"Yeah, Mom, what's going on?" Bridgette added. "Why are you crying?"

"Girls, there was a problem with Daddy's plane last night." Allison told them. "The engine failed while it was in the air."

"Is Daddy okay?" Bridgette exclaimed, suddenly using 'daddy' instead of 'dad'. She was obviously terrified.

She knew what her mother's answer was going to be.

"Well, Bridgette..Marie..." Allison took one of their hands in each of hers. "Daddy is in heaven."

"In heaven?" Marie was obviously confused, though Bridgette was ready to burst out crying.

So that she did.

"No, Mommy, please!" She pleaded. "Please, Daddy can't be gone!"

"Gone?" Marie asked, looking between the sobbing Bridgette and the still-tearful Allison.

"Honey, Daddy died and is in heave now." Allison elaborated. "But he loves you, both of you, so very much and he'll be watching over us. Okay?"

"He's not coming back?"

"No, Marie, he's not! " Bridgette exploded as she jumped up from the bed. "He died! What part of 'gone' don't you get!"

She stormed out of the room, and slammed her bedroom door.

Allison could still hear her tortured sobs behind the wood.

"Daddy can't be gone." Marie whispered, tears coming to her own eyes. "Please, don't let him be gone, Mommy."

"I'm so sorry, Baby." Allison hugged Marie tightly, and rocked back and forth for a moment.

"Honey," she said, pulling Marie back, "I've got to call your sister now, okay?"

Marie nodded and Allison looked down at the phone in her hands. She was about to dial Ariel's number, when it started ringing.

"Dubois residence."

"Mom?"

"Ariel, I was just about to call-"

"Mommy, don't let it be true!" Ariel interrupted her, and that's when Allison realized that she, too, was crying.

"Ariel..." Was all Allison could manage.

"I had a dream, Mom." Ariel told her. "I dreamed that Daddy's plane...That his plane crashed! Please, Mommy, please..Just tell me it was just a regular dream."

"I...I can't do that, Ariel." Allison told her, feeling the sobs coming back up her throat.

"No!" Ariel yelled. "Mommy, please!"

"I'm sorry! " Allison yelled back. "I'm sorry! There's nothing I can do!"

Suddenly, all was silent as it finally...Settled.

Joseph Dubois was dead.

"I'll get a plane back home." Ariel said after a few minutes of silence. "But only for a a couple weeks. Daddy would want me to keep up with my school."

"That he would, Baby." Allison replied. "Let me know what flight you get."

No sooner had they hung up, did Devalos call.

"Allison, it's nearly nine-thirty." He told her. "Is everything okay? It's not like you to just not show up for work."

"Actually, um..I won't be at work today, Mr. District Attorney." Allison said softly.

"Allison, what's wrong?" He could tell something was most definitely off.

"I...I.." She inhaled deeply, and then let the breath out slowly. "Joe's plane crashed last night."

"Oh my God..." Devalos was at a loss for words.

"He didn't make it."

"Allison, I..I.."

"I don't know when I'll be back in." She continued. "But I promise I won't be out too long."

"No, no, Allison, take as long as you need." Devalos told her. "And let me know if there's anything, anything at all that I can do for you."

Allison merely nodded, though she knew he couldn't see her, and hung up the phone.

"What about school, Mommy?"

Allison looked down at Marie,

"no school today, Sweetie."

Marie couldn't even muster any excitement at not having to go to school. She simply nodded, and made her way to her room.

* * *

Ariel boarded her plane, and all she could seem to see were girls and their fathers, though of course their were plenty of other people.

Some of the daughters were little girls, maybe 5 or 6, and the father's were in their 20's. It just made Ariel desperately wish she could go back to that age, and just be innocent and carefree. And see her Daddy again.

Others were older, the daughters being in their 20's and the fathers in their 50's. One was showing off an engagement ring, and it actually made Ariel pause. Who in the world would walk her down the aisle, now? She was going to get married one day, of course, and if her Daddy couldn't walk her down the aisle, than who would?

She sat herself limply in her seat and let her bangs fall into her eyes as she cried shamelessly.

"Miss?"

She sniffed and looked up,

"are you talking to me?" She asked, though of course the guy was. He was standing over her, looking at her in concern.

"I don't mean to sound strange, but you have really pretty eyes." He told her. "And it's sad to see them filled with tears."

His comment actually brought a very small grin to her face, but it was quickly gone once her father came to her mind again. (As if he ever left..)

"I..I uh, just lost my dad." Ariel managed to sputter out through her tears. "I'm going home..Now."

"I'm so sorry.'" He told her, sitting next to her. "I lost my father last year. It's awful."

"Yeah." Ariel nodded, looking back down at her hands.

"I'm David. Well, Dave, really." He offered a hand. "I don't mean to seem intruding, but I hope I can make you feel a little better."

Ariel looked up at the young man's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity.

"I'm Ariel."

* * *

"Joseph Dubois gave his all in every last thing he did. And it will forever shine through his wife, and three beautiful daughters."

The minister finished the service, and everyone stood as the organ was played. Allison, Ariel , Bridgette and Marie cried as the casket was carried by the pallbearers, one being Allison's brother, Michael, out of the church building.

And later, as the empty coffin was lowered into the ground, a sense of peace washed over the four Dubois girls.

Their beloved husband and daddy would _always_ be watching over them.

And nothing would ever change that.


End file.
